


Neon Luck

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: Something something don't fuck the robot.I made a quick smut oneshot for Mettaton because I've been on a wired undertail kick lately and I actually had some free time to start this when I was in the airport waiting to fly home to nyc. The woman next to me wa reading porn to so I felt some sort of wired solidarity writing this lmao. Took me so long to edidit cuz my household is pure chaos since coming back.Playlist for this fic here!





	Neon Luck

It was that time on friday night where you'd officially lost your best friend. You figured he'd gone home with someone by this point. Maybe another ghost girl? You were in yet another unfamiliar nightclub that you'd been semi-dragged to as per usual. This was no ordinary club however. Somehow your friend had gotten you into the infamous Club MTT, the hottest monster club in the Hot Lands. It was nearly impossible to get past the bouncer if you weren't incredibly hot or a somebody. You knew this was because this club was owned by the star and TV sensation android, Mettaton. It was rumored that he visited the club every other Friday and thrus you had a 50/50 chance in running into the metallic celebrity. This was the only real reason you'd agreed to going all the way to the Hot Lands to go clubbing with your now MIA buddy. Now you weren't a fan of Mettaton like most of the people you knew, you more so a skeptic who wanted to see him in person to believe he was even a real person. You were well aware he was an android but you'd heard that he had a soul rather than AI. You knew you'd be able to tell if that was true if you'd just got the chance to see him up close. 

The club was just now beggining to get crowded as your friend had slipped away. Being a young and attractive man quite a few girls kept trying to dance with you. You amused most of them since you were having a good time out on the dance floor. The club had very loud disco type music blastic in your ears. The lights were dim and tinted the classic Mettaton Pink(tm) with hints of royal blue and orangey lighting. The color pallet was very neon and the majority if the light shining on the dancefloor was actually UV. The DJ kept the sex driven music at a very high BPM. You were only tipsy at this point and still were full of energy. You begin your third drink while a girl was still dancing with you. She kept trying to start a conversation but you really couldn't tell what she was saying so you were just nodding. 

That's when you noticed it. A bright magenta light in the sea of dancers caught your eye. There was no way you were seeing what you thought you were. Was that actually him you'd just saw. Like that the light disappeared into the crowd. Then again you saw a figure supporting the most iconic pink light moving through the crowd causing some commotion. You downed your drink and dove back into the crowded towards where you'd seen the light. It felt like drowning as you danced through the sea of sweaty people and monsters. You'd never been more set on finding someone in a crowd like this. You were now more than 100% sure the elusive Mettaton had made an appearance at his club. Then finally you found him surrounded by men and women all fighting to dance with him. Mettaton was much taller than you anticipated. His slim waist was like a jar containing a glowing pink heart inside. His pink chest plait and boots were lined with magenta LEDs and his black hair reflected the color of the nightclub. His eyes the sharp green of an inner computer matrix. 

Somehow his gaze met yours and suddenly you saw something change in his eye. Pink high heel boots clacked so loudly on the glowing dance floor that it was almost audible over the musical din as he began to walk your way. The sea of dancers parted for him like Moses parting the red sea. Your mouth became very dry as you froze in your tracks realizing that he was walking towards you and no one else. So he was real, really real. 

"It's not polite to stare you know darling," he finally said once you were face to face. You noticed the grey flesh material that made up his face was absent on the half of his face covered by hair. Something about seeing him up close was incredibly intimidating. You attempted to apologise for staring at him but no words would come out of your mouth. Starstruck? What was this bizarre feeling that made you shake in your boots. "You do know who I am?" He asked batting his eyelashes. 

"You're Mettaton aren't you? Television celebrity?" you asked more so than answered his question. He let out a hearty laugh. 

"Are you a fan?" he asked pointing his index finger at you accusingly. 

"N-no, well I mean yes, I mean no but yes," you stammered hoping he couldn't hear you over the sound of the music. His face only curled into a wider smile. Though you could see his teeth you could barely see his eyes. You weren't a mega fan like he was used to but you couldn't help having a minor celebrity crush on him. As it was you'd only come that night in hopes of running into him. 

"Ah I see, embarrassed are we?" he must have noticed your face growing red. "I know it's not everyday you get to dance with a star darling, but you should loosen up," he said with a smirk very close to your face before pulling you by your wrist onto the dancefloor back into the crowd. His gloved hand was cold like the steel he was made of to no surprise. Your heart felt like it could jump out of your throat. You wanted to say something, do something, but like being trapped in a dream you felt your body moving by itself on the dancefloor. The music felt like it was getting louder and all you could do was focus on Mettaton's beautiful face and erotic movements that seemed to be all centered around you. You couldn't help yourself, you finally got over the fact you were dancing with the biggest star in the underground and let loos. You'd be lying if you weren't turned on by the liquid movement of the androids hips as he ground his metallic body up against yours. He seemed pleased with himself noticing you were getting hard just from dancing together. You were not just a mere bystander at this point. The drinks you'd knocked back finally kicked in and you felt yourself dancing as closely to Mettaton as physics would allow. His arms caressed your body as you ground yourself into his blug. After a few more songs he finally griped you firmly by the arm and begin to drag you through the crowd in the direction of the bar. 

"Where are we going?" you shouted over the music a little concerned where he was going to take you. 

"Oh pardon me, have you ever been to the VIP room? Silly me I should have asked first," he chuckled still leading you through the crowd. 

"I've never been but there's always a first time," you laughed back as you were dragged past the bar. Mettaton just kept his malicious grin plastered on his face. The VIP room was a small door behind the bar that led to a hallway that was significantly quieter than the rest of the club, yet still poorly lit and magenta colored. Your arm was now released and you were willingly following the silver man down the hall until you reached a room with his name plastered on it in bright neon lights. 

"Being a star has some perks," he winked at you before motioning you into the room. It was smoky and dark, lit only with magenta lamps. There was a big pink heart shaped shag carpet with a coffee table in the middle of the floor. There was an arey of alcohol laid out on the table, most likely Mettaton's favorites. Behind that there was a lush pink sofa. Mettaton flung himself onto the thing and crossed his legs while you were left standing awkwardly. The music was still audible in this room though it was significantly quieter. "So what is your name? Is this your first time here?" he asked you in his deep and metallic voice. 

"I'm (y/n), and yes. I came here tonight with a friend for the first time. We like to spice up where we go on friday nights," you told him. 

"I see, tell me a little bit about yourself darling," He smield patting the seat next to him. "Come have a drink with me."

"Thank you!" you exclaimed sitting an awkwardly far distance from him. He looked at you curiously. "I mean there's not much to say about me. I work at a plain job in tech development here in the underground and like to party now and then," you shrugged.

"You are a human are you not?" he asked smoothly handing you a class full of some fancy blue alcohol. 

"Yes, but I mean that's not really that big of a deal?" you added as you took a sip of the incredibly sweet drink. Mettaton seemed unfazed by his own glass of the blue stuff that looked a bit like car coolant to you. 

"I'm fascinated with humans," he said as he scooched closer to you so your hips were touching. You could now hear the gentle whirring of his robotic parts. You were sure they sped up as he got closer to you. 

"Oh is that so? In what way?" You asked now not sure if you were turned or embarrassed by being so close to Mettaton. He knocked back all of his drink before he set the glass down on the table. He then without warning swung himself around so he was sitting on your lap. You felt blood rush to your face and your groin. 

"I'm just so fascinated with how, how do you say it, how you get excited," he said with a deep lustful tone as he ground into you. You let out a surprised gasp. He took the glass from your hand and sat\ it behind him deciding he wanted your full attention. You wanted to reply to that but he began grinding his hips into yours again and all the cognisant thoughts in your head melted away. Weather you were asleep or awake didn't matter, it was real enough to you that you were getting to fuck your celebrity crush. You wrapped your hand around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Though his face looked like metal it was soft like skin. Though he was robotic his cold lips felt as real as any beings. He seemed pleasantly surprised by your gesture and began kissing you back. Both of you barely pulling away for air. For what you knew he was breaking away to make sure you had a chance to breath since air was not a concern for him. You moved to try to kiss his neck though it felt odd since it lacked flesh it received the reaction from him you wanted. His moans mad your whole body broke into a cold sweat. He kept trying to get you back in a lip lock kiss. He figured out how to kiss your neck while you devour his. His teeth dug into your sweet spot causing electricity to shock through your whole body. His mouth was warm and wet like any real man. 

"You say you're interested in how we humans work, yet here you get just as flustered as any human could," you eventually said realizing how turned on he was from just kissing and grinding. You pushed him down so he was laying down on the incredibly large sofa. 

"Oh sweetie I am always taking -ah- notes," he tried to smirk but his face broke into pleasure as you rubbed the palm of your hand on his groin. You simply tried to return his smirk despite being incredibly red in the face. instead of small talk you decided to just go for the goods. You pinned his arms over his head with one hand and pull down his black spandex leggings with the other. Your eyes widened as a glowing pink erection spring free from his pants. It was the same hot pink like his LEDs an looked much more like a sex toy than a dick. "Like what you see?" he asked in a rich tone seemingly unphased by your sudden movements. he moved his legs further apart, effectively shredding the leggings and better exposing himself. "Were you expecting something else sweet heart?" he laughed. You shook your head before deciding to put his phalace in you mouth. It tasted sweetly of raspberry to your pleasant surprise. Tiny moans escaped the robot. You heard the pink liquid in his core beginning to bubble. You were pleased with every moan you won from him as you swore your tongue around his cock and as you bobbed your head in a smooth motion. His ragged and electronic breathing caused you to grow painfully rock hard. You knew not just by his sounds and involuntary movements that he was enjoying this but by the fact the pink liquid began to bubble more sporadically. You let you grip slack so you could instead use that free hand to finger him. His hands almost instantly found their way into your hair. He gave a firm tug on a tuft of your hair causing you to let out a moan of pleasure while you mouth was still enveloping his cock. His breathing sounded impossibly rough now and his moans so loud you were thankful for the club din or you would have most certainly been caught by now. You slid one of your fingers in and was surprised that it was well lubricated inside him. come to think of it seeing he was a robot this oraphis was almost certainly purely designed for pleasure. 

"Oh darling please," he finally gasped, "I'm not going to come from this. Please just fuck me already," he damned. You stopped abruptly at his request causing him to wine. A pink boot found its way to you crotch soon after you sat back causing you to gasp. "You know it's not the same getting an adroid off. I can hold out for impossibly log, but you?" you moaned as he rubbed your dick through you pants again with his boot. "You seem ready to burst just from my slights touch. Are you just ths exciting or is it the fact if I move the wrong way I could cause you insufferable pain?" he asked now moving himself so he loomed over you. You felt a wave flow though you just at the mention of such a thing. He smiled and managed to reverse the position you had been in so now he was attop you. He slid his cold hands up you burning body and ripped your shirt from you. He softly traced his finger down your chest as he seated his bare bottom on your closed and screaming erection. "I want you to fuck me harder than you'd dare any human," he moved a bit so he could free you from your pants and then your underwear. His eyes glimmered at the sight of your throbbing erection. Giving up on the games he positioned himself and slid you into him. He was soft, smooth, and warm inside as if he had been made specifically for sex and no other function. He let out the longest moan as he slid down onto you. it took everything in your power not to buck your his until you were all the way in. Then without much warning you begin to trust into him. His warm insides were enough to make you cum alone, it was a test of pure will and strength as you pound hinto him. He rode you just as well moving his hips like fluid with your rhythm. His shaky voice filling the room with yours. You let yourself be just as loud as Mettaton knowing you could without any consequences. You both picked up your pace which soon became offbeat with the music's base. Your rhythm became sloppy as Mettaton seemed to be ready to boil over. with one final victorious thrust you managed to not only make yourself cum but mettaton too. Hot pink cum shot from his glowing cock as he convulsed and moaned your name. 

You could feel sweat stick to your body as you begin to calm down. Mettaton being a robot sprang back almost imedatly after cuming. He removed himself from you, some cum leaking from him which let him laugh to himself. "That was fabulous darling! Again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have no real reason for writing this than I was listening to a fan mix in the airport and I was bored cuz my flight got delayed. It took me until now to finish editing it but I figured I might as well post it. 2794 words of robot sex baby! I hope this was well enjoyed!


End file.
